Charely Potter
Charely Ashton Potter is a pure-blood wizard, alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Early Life & Education Charely Ashton Potter was born on the third of August in 2039 in Devon, England, to Eli Charlus Potter, an Auror and Missy Potter (née Urquart), a wizarding naturalist. He was named after his great-grandfather, Charlus Potter. Charely also has a younger sister, Selena-Rose (born 2047), and son, Wade. His relations with his parents were good, who made sure to instill good behavior and manners in him as he grew. Weeks before he turned eleven, Charely received his letter to Hogwarts where he was sorted in the house of Hufflepuff. His parents were skeptical at the discovery, given their family background of being sorted in either Slytherin or Gryffindor, but were nonetheless proud. The family eventually moved to Bucharest, Romania during Charely's sixth year. Pre-hogwarts Charely.jpg|Charely, first year Charely breakfast 2051.gif|Charely, second year Charely-teens.jpg|Charely, fifth year Charely-youngadult.jpg|Charely, seventh year Charely-swimming.jpg|Swimming, 2058 Eve2050-60s.jpg|Charely with Eve, 2050s-60s CharelyandBabyWade.jpg|Holding Wade, 2063 2067-Charely-Mom-Sis.jpg|With mom & sister, 2067 WitchWeekly-Cover-Charely.jpg|Witch Weekly Issue Surfing-juan-heredia.JPG|Surfing EA ONLINE LB B6b.jpg|Charely, 2080 At Hogwarts, Charely had excelled in Astronomy and Defense Against the Dark Arts before Quiddich took over. Within two years of playing as Chaser he was offered the position of Quidditch Captain before a serious injury to his rib cage led to him having to pass the title and sport to his disappointment in his third year. While recovering he focused on his studies (improving at Potions) and took to the many adventures with his many friends outside the castle, and in the dormitories where it was common for the students to conviently lock themselves in, being unable to attend classes. Charely was also the first to discover the Tree House in his early years, prompting others to follow him to it's location. and due to popularity maintain it's presence for many years to come. Charely's studying helped him achieve 10 O.W.L's, and later 7 N.E.W.T's allowing his graduation in 2057 (Term 10). Graduating with satisfactory amount of O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, Charely went to follow in his father's footsteps to train as an Auror. After his father's and later grandfather's death however, grief overtook Charely as he resigned just a year short of successfully completing the training. To overcome his grief, he moved with his long-time girlfriend and now partner, Eve Elisabeth, out of England to Norway, where he took up the sport of flying once again playing Quidditch after many years of it's absence for stress relief. Eventually, his flying gains the attention of the Quidditch team, Karasjok Kites, '''gaining a spot as a Chaser before becoming official within a year. Charely retired his Quidditch playing early after his son, Wade's birth, wanting to spend time with his family. Charely started working at a private shop, one that geared towards Muggle surfers, and Wizard flyers. He learned to surf with the help of his co-workers, something he is later thankful for after the next stream of tragedies. Charely's mother, Missy, was gravely ill, with an undiagnosed condition, that caused her skin to age faster than normal, and her mindset to deteorate. It had been theorized that she had been attacked since the signs of aging and odd babbles that is unmistakable to a toddler weren't visible until her latest return in search of another mythical creature. Perhaps she had found it, and was suffering side effects, but without any recall of such scenario, the family was at a loss and faced the difficulty in having her sent to St. Mungo's. She spent a year there before being declared untreatable, quietly passing away in 2067. His younger sister, Selena-Rose, took the death the hardest, taking a very cynical view on life ever since. Charely placed his inner aggression at everything into his work, helping him cope and eventually run the shop. By now he had drastically grew from the eager, adventurous boy into the calm self-reliant man. After Eve's disappearance however, he nowhere else to turn, instead focusing on being there for his son, forgoing the plan to enroll him in a muggle primary school, instead on teaching Wade with the help from Aunt Selena-Rose and her husband Walter. It wouldn't be for another year that Wade stops asking on where his mother is, seeing as no one really knew. And another three years for Charely to move on, for now he is enjoying the moment in watching his son grow. Education & Employment History '''British Ministry of Magic -'' 2079 - Present'' *''Gobstones Administration Office'' Shore You Can -'' 2064 - 2079'' *Manager - 2070 - Present *Sales Associate for Muggle Surf/Wizarding Broom Shop - 2064 - 2069 Karasjok Kites -'' 2060 - 2063'' *Professional Quidditch: Chaser Bulgarian Ministry of Magic - 2057 - 2059 *Extensive training as Auror Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - 2050 - 2057 (Term 4-10) *Quidditch: Chaser for two terms O.W.L Results ---- Astronomy -'' O'' Arithmancy -'' E'' Care of Magical Creatures -'' A'' Charms -'' O'' Defense Against the Dark Arts - E'' Herbology - ''E History of Magic - A'' Potions -'' O Transfiguration - E'' Muggle Studies - ''A ---- N.E.W.T Results ---- Astronomy - A'' Arithmancy - ''A Charms - O'' Defense Against the Dark Arts -'' O Potions - E'' Transfiguration - ''E Muggle Studies - O Family & Relationships Wade Lars Elisabeth-Potter The most important to Charely is his son, Wade. Charely had retired early from his Quidditch profession to stay close with his partner, Eve, before Wade was born. He was born in Oslo, Norway during the freezing winter of 2063. He was named after Scandinavian mythology, relating to water. Elisabeth was added to Wade's surname, seeing as Eve and Charely weren't officially married by then, and were saving up to have a grand wedding before dropping the 'Elisabeth'. Charely particularly doted on his son, and even more after Eve's disappearance. He shared his athletic and sport skills with Wade, teaching him how to surf and fly a broom before he started school. Charely knew Wade would make something of himself, seeing how curious and enthusiactic he would get at his job and around strangers. More soon.. Eve Elisabeth Eve Elisabeth was born on the 9th of April in 2038. Her beauty seemed to travel to others when she was happy, suggesting she had veela blood in her. If that were true, no living relative of hers ever knew. Her platinum-blonde hair is naturally curly that bounces off her shoulders, though she has it charmed straight for easier maintenance. If not her hair, her high cheekbones and icy-blue eyes are first noticed. Eve started school a year later after homeschooling didn't work out, and was sorted in Hufflepuff in 2050, later graduating in 2057. Charely and Eve were a rare couple. They were in the same year together, and were merely acquaintances during their first year at Hogwarts. In their second year at Hogwarts they became the best of friends when Charely asked her for help on his writing assignments. Sometimes skipping classes together, they would lounge in the armchairs in the Hufflepuff common room speaking incoherently with each other making up secret languages together. They later shared their first kiss together and became a couple. Charely broke Eve's heart by fourth year, wanting to date other girls, not wanting to be tied to one so early. They were still friends, but led to many awkward moments when they found themselves alone, as they couldn't help but remember the older times together. Charely and Eve got back together in their sixth year, and by the end of their last year at Hogwarts they became engaged. However, Eve insisted they save up to have a grand wedding. Although the Potters were reasonably wealthy, Charely and Eve wanted to have the wedding without any means of diving into their family's inheritance. So, they agreed to having a long engagement, there was no rush seeing as they truly loved each other enough to wait on the event. Eve studied to become a cryptozoologist after graduating with Charely, later working with her promised mother-in-law Missy, in researching and discovering new species. Eve and Charely in 2063, became parents with Wade's birth. Eve enjoyed being a loving and devoted mother and partner. After some time, she went on an expedition for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack after another rumoured sighting. This time with a small team, Eve and five other experts ventured. Eve unfortunately never returned, breaking Charely's heart even more than he had done to her many years ago. He would never find another woman like her. By the end of 2068, Eve was declared legally dead and her crypt was made to rest by the other deceased Potters. Eli Charlus Potter Eli (born, 2015) was very goal-oriented, and instilled in his children that there be a reason for everything they do. He was the first-born Potter to not be sorted in Gryffindor, instead being sorted into Slytherin like his mother and grandmother before him. Eli graduated from Hogwarts as valedictorian in 2033 and immediately went into the Ministry to train as an Auror. He finished training, becoming a full-fledged Auror by 2037 where he fully met Missy during lunch at work. There was an instant connection between them, and by the end of the 30's, they were already a devoted married couple and proud parents. Eli was often out capturing wicked wizards and witches for the Ministry, but still made it in time for dinner and tucking young Charely and Selena-Rose in to sleep. After Missy continued her education, it was then that Eli took less hours working to spend more time at home with his kids. Like most boys, Charely was more close to his mother, Missy Potter (née Urquart), than his father, Eli. Though they both loved each other very much. It was his admiration of his dad's strength and drive that helped Charely decide to follow him into becoming an Auror as well. After graduating, Charely trained under his father with many other potentials, performing flawlessly through the sessions. One year short of his completion, in 2059, his father, Eli, was found murdered after a jealous co-worker of his sent one of the brains from the Department of Mysterious on him in his sleep, strangling him. Though he was jailed, Eli's death made it impossible for Charely to complete his training. Missy Potter Missy Potter née Urquart (born, 2019), was a pure-blood witch. While having goals of her own, tended to get herself into trouble where the average person wouldn't get into. Like when she ventured into the Forbidden Forest to pet a Unicorn, only to run out screaming as arrows from centuars shot at her, mistaking her for a prejudiced adult due to her matured height and statue by the age of 14. Detentions were common for her, something she never shared with her children. She was naturally sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts in 2030, later graduating in 2037. Missy expressed some interest in animals and decided to learn about the creatures while at the Ministry afterward. After marrying Eli, Missy decided to take time off to be a mother for her children. After Charely started Hogwarts, Missy went to a Wizarding University to continue her interest in magical creatures. Afterward, their house was expanded to foster animals until new owners arrived to adopt them. Mainly for muggles with dogs, cats, horses, and even chickens. Sometimes though, they had the occasional Puffskeins, gnomes and even firecrabs. This would explain her children's less than enthusiatic feelings on caring for them. Still though, her knowledge ended up helping Charely learn to respect creatures and earned him a decent grade for his OWL's. Missy never remarried after her husband, Eli's death, proclaiming him as her one and only soul mate. She subsequently ended her foster caring, officially, and relied on the Quibbler's occasional publishings on unique creatures that held untapped magic abilities. She later shared this interest with Charely's partner, Eve. Unfortunately though after an expedition for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, she returned in a different state of mind, and damaged appearance, having ran into a different unidentifiable creature in 2064. She had since began aging prematurely rapidly, before passing away of 'old age' in 2067. Darius Potter Darius Potter (born 1970), is the paternal grandfather of Charely. It was him that suggested the name of Charely, to recognize his own father, Charlus Potter. Darius was a Gryffindor student who graduated from Hogwarts in 1988. He was sorted mainly for his strong exterior and intimidating aura of courage, and had no reason to be outspoken because of this. After graduating, Darius worked in the Bulgarian Ministry. He had intended to work as an Auror, but after failing the Stealth and Tracking portion of the training, Darius was transferred to the Office of Misinformation in Magical Creatures department. He had no passion for the work, but stuck to it due to the pay and lack of competition for the job. He later met Nerys Orpington during work and after ten years of dating, married and continued the Potter family with Eli's birth. He never dated again, officially becoming mute after his wife's death in 2032. Charely would see his grandfather on those days when both his parents were busy with work or on vacation. For some time, Charely would find him scary due to his piercing stare and permanately closed mouth. Eventually, he grew use to this and was able to tell how his grandfather's feeling based on his face alone. Darius later passed away from heart failure in 2060. Selena-Rose Auditore née Potter Selena-Rose (born, 2047) is the younger sister of Charely, and the first girl born with the Potter surname for many generations. Unlike her brother, she is the most outspoken and vocal about her own beliefs against others. She is not afraid of criticizing her own brother's decisions when they don't make sense to her. As expected, she was sorted into Gryffindor in 2058, later graduating in 2065. Selena-Rose was bored at Hogwarts, even practicing with the beater's for Quidditch didn't help, as she failed to make the team. She instead had a massive crush on an older Slytherin boy, Walter Auditore, finding ways to be in the same room as him outside of classes. Walter sometimes would spend the summer with them having been a little helper for Charely back then. Her and Walter eventually married after working together at a Magic Artifacts company before transferring to the Norwegian Ministry of Magic. Charely and Selena-Rose were your average siblings, who had their bitter rivalries, yet enough love and respect to still support each other during desperate times and needs. Selena-Rose became more stubborn after their mother's death, and was against her brother and nephew from moving away for their own safety. She has since tolerated the decision, but just can't help herself from insisting they stay visiting a little while longer than necessary. Extra Edited soon.. Category:Class of 2057 Category:Hufflepuff Category:Alumni Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Department of Magical Games and Sports